Generally, the softness of chewing gum is directly related to the amount of moisture or other liquids contained therein. Although it is desirable to increase gum softness so as to enhance bite-through and chew properties, the degree of softness of commercial chewing gum has been severely restricted due to manufacturing and packaging problems.
Accordingly, a need still exists for a chewing gum which has a soft consistency and yet is capable of being manufactured and packaged using standard equipment.